Found Alone
by whynotlive
Summary: Abby wakes up alone and wounded on a beach. What happens after Gibbs rescues her? Will she ever know what happened? Warning: Cursing involved


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or any of its characters!

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

**Chapter one**

Abby couldn't see very well. From what she could tell, she was lying on sand, and the ocean was nearby. She tried sitting up, but her body was quickly filled with pain. Inspecting each body part, Abby realized she had broken more than a few bones. She was coated in sweat and blood, and slowly figured out she was in shock.

_If my injuries hurt now, just wait until the shock wears off…_

Abby thought, wincing at the soreness of her bones. She desperately wanted to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. She tried calling out to someone, anyone, but the beach was deserted. There were only trees in the background and there was no sign of human life. Feeling around her pockets, she was surprised to find her phone, intact, and terrified, she fought off being unconscious long enough to dial the phone.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

Gibbs was unusually antsy today, and hurried to get to work early. Although he didn't have to come in until eight today, he wanted to finish up a cold case he had been working on. Finally, after mountains of paperwork, he could relax. The elevator dinged, and Gibbs turned to see Ziva and McGee. Tony, of course, was late. Ziva was chuckling with McGee and they were making chit-chat on the way to their desks.

"Oh, Boss, have you seen Abbs? I forgot to get her this paperwork Friday, and she'll be mad if it's late."

McGee asked, still in a good mood from his conversation with Ziva. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and told McGee Abby hadn't come in yet.

"Really? Abby is not the type to be late Gibbs."

Ziva worriedly added. Gibbs thought a second; early this weekend he had had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong, but he had shooed it away, and instantly regretted it.

_Damn, I should've called her._

Gibbs thought while taking out his phone. It lit up in his palm and rang within a second, and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. It was Abby. She had probably just gotten stuck in traffic or something.

"Gibbs. What's up Abbs?"

"_Gibbs?...I…"_

"Abbs? You okay?"

Gibbs stood up and nodded to McGee, who opened up a trace, just in case.

"_Everything hurts Gibbs…Please help me…"_

McGee stood up, revealing Abby was somewhere on a beach in Norfolk. Gibbs ran towards the elevator, Ziva and McGee at his heels.

"We'll find you Abbs. Hang on."

Gibbs said confidently, but inside, he was scared for Abby. He worried for Tony too, after all, he hadn't been heard from since Friday either. Before Gibbs could react, the elevator dinged and Tony stepped out, sensing the problem and worriedly looked at Gibbs. The boss was still on his phone trying to listen to Abby's incoherent sentences while McGee was looking for directions. Ziva pulled Tony back into the elevator with everyone else and whispered that Abbs was hurt somewhere. Tony, with a nervous look on his face, tuned into Gibbs' conversation.

"Abbs? Abbs stay with me here!"

"_Just so tired…I can't remember…I think it was my fault…"_

Abby choked out, as memories flooded back to her.

"No Abby, just calm down, we're coming."

"_Coming?..."_

Abby echoed as the line went dead.

"Dammit!"

Gibbs growled. The doors opened and he sprinted out towards his car with McGee, Tony and Ziva taking Ziva's car as well. They sped all the way to the beach, and made it there in only ten minutes. Gibbs was out of the car before it had even stopped all the way, and was instantly on the beach searching for his Abby. He called out for her, standing on the sand and looking every which way, searching. Tony and Ziva hopped up and volunteered to do down the beach to the left, while Gibbs and McGee could go right.

"Stay together!"

Gibbs barked, and the team nodded, only to start running in hope to find Abby.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Abby was worried. She had called Gibbs in what seemed like forever ago, but her phone had died and now she was alone. She slowly sat up again, trying to see any landmarks near her. She ignored how cold she was and tried to climb farther up the beach. High tide was setting in, and she knew she would be screwed she got any colder. Plus, it's not like she could even withstand the oceans slight pull in her condition. Pulling herself up, Abby stopped for a breath. She was seriously injured, and she knew it. All she could do was hope for Gibbs.

_He'll come through…He always does…_

Abby thought before succumbing to sleep.

**Chapter Two**

They had searched up and down the beach twice now. Gibbs was more restless than ever before, and McGee could barely stop shaking long enough to help. McGee and Abby had always been close, and knowing she was lying somewhere, hurt and confused almost killed the young agent. They had not yet run into DiNozzo or Ziva, but McGee couldn't help but think that if they had found her, they would've called. Gibbs read Tim's thoughts and reached out.

"We'll find her McGee."

"I know Boss…"

Suddenly, McGee stumbled across a large sand dune, which had almost been invisible. He climbed the medium sized sand pile, and at the other side, he found Abby. She was black and blue, her mascara was stained all over her face, and her clothes were soaked in blood.

"Gibbs!"

An ambulance was waiting back at the parking lot, but McGee couldn't tell if it was safe to carry her. He didn't want to make any injury worse than it already was. Gibbs ran up beside Tim and almost gasped when he was Abby, his non-blood related daughter, looking so damaged. They both ran up to Abby's side, and kneeled next to her.

"McGee! Call DiNozzo and David! Abby? Abby wake up! Dammit Abbs!"

Hesitating, McGee looked up at Gibbs.

"Does...Does she have a pulse?"

Gibbs took her wrist and felt a weak heartbeat through his fingers.

"Yeah, McGee, now call Tony already!"

Rolling Abby over, he tried to wake her up. He stroked her hair, and called her name, but she stayed unconscious.

"Abbs? Abbs wake up! It's Gibbs!"

Abby's eyes fluttered open and she began to scream. She shook and twisted herself out of Gibbs' arms and crawled up into a ball, whimpering.

"Abbs!"

Gibbs hugged her tightly, and began to lift her up.

"We're gonna get ya some help Abbs."

Gibbs murmured. Abby opened her eyes again to see if Gibbs was really there. She had hallucinated twice before, and couldn't take another fake rescue.

"_Gibbs."_

Abby breathed. Gibbs wiped his silver hair out of his forehead, which was covered in sweat. He was clutching her so tight that she couldn't help but feel safe. McGee was on the phone, calling Tony's cell.

"Tony? We got her."

"McGee that's great! How…How does she look?"

McGee winced at Tony's question, unsure of how to answer.

"She looks bad Tony."

McGee whispered. Tony cured audibly and told him he'd meet him back at the parking lot. Gibbs was almost running full speed now, trying to keep Abby from being bounced around too much, and also hoping he could get her to the ambulance soon.

_Who did this?_

Gibbs eyes stayed strained at the parking lot. He could feel Abby clutching his shirt, and McGee was keeping up with him well. They reached the ambulance, and could even see Tony and Ziva running towards them from the distance. Storm cloud gathered overhead as rain pelted everyone. Gibbs handed Abby to one of the ambulance workers, but she began to whimper softly again. She reached out to try and grab Gibbs again, but was couldn't. Gibbs jumped into the ambulance and told McGee to talk to Tony and Ziva, tape off the crime scene, call NCIS to tell them what happened, and start looking for clues. McGee was surprised Gibbs had put him in charge. But he couldn't argue; all he could do was watch Abby cry as the ambulance closed its doors and pulled away. Tony ran up beside him, out of breath, and asked McGee what Gibbs said.

"He said to start taping off the crime scene. Ziva, call NCIS for me please, while Tony and I go back to the…well…crime scene."

McGee hated calling it a crime scene, it seemed too impersonal, to regular when nothing at all was normal. Ziva flipped open her phone as McGee led Tony to the sand dune he had found Abby in.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

"Come on, McSluggish!"

"Huh?"

McGee had been lost in his thoughts and didn't notice he was lagging behind. Hurrying up to Tony's speed, they reached the crime scene. McGee scanned the sand and found Abby sized foot prints leading up to the sand dune, where it appears she fell and stopped trying to get up. He taped off a large section of the beach, although no one was even around to mess anything up. The agents worked in silence until the found themselves with nothing else to do. Ziva had phoned in earlier, telling McGee and Tony she was headed to NCIS to talk to Palmer. She said something about how the autopsy gremlin had noticed Abby acting off on Friday. McGee and Tony took the car back to NCIS, and hoped Ziva had uncovered some valuable information. It took them twenty minutes frustrating minutes to get back to NCIS, because this time, Ziva and Gibbs hadn't been frantically driving.

**Chapter Three**

Ziva had been talking to Palmer for fifteen minutes, and he was still rambling on about random details, all of which were unimportant to the case.

"Jimmy. The point?"

"Oh. Ah. Yes…Well I had walked down to Abby's lab to say goodbye and to talk to her a little bit, I guess, and when I got in she was…Well…She had been crying."

Palmer grimaced.

"I asked her what was wrong, and she started talking about her boyfriend. Alex Green or something. Anyway, she told me they had broken up and it had been a tough night. She said that he was acting crazy and kept calling her. She said she broke up with him right there, on the phone, and then _begged _me not to tell Gibbs."

Ziva swallowed hard. She couldn't help but think _Another bad boyfriend?_, but instantly regretted it. Abby just seemed to attract the crazies, and she couldn't help it.

"Thank you Palmer. We will talk soon, but hopefully, we can catch this guy before tonight."

Ziva practically ran to the elevator, repeating that man's name. _Alex Green, Alex Green, Alex Green._ In the bill pin she found McGee, trying to focus on the case. Ducky had gone off the hospital, along with Tony. Boss hadn't called yet, and McGee was unfocused.

"McGee? I need you to run a search on Abby's ex, Alex Green. It seems they had a violent breakup Friday night."

McGee sighed.

_Why can't Abby get a good boyfriend? Why are they all so crazy? She should've stayed with me! I love her more than anything and she knows it. __**I**__would be a good boyfriend to Abby._

McGee began the search to find the jerk who might have caused Abby all this pain. McGee's phone rang and he jumped to answer it.

"Special Agent McGee? Boss, is that you? How's Abby?"

McGee's voice was filled with concern.

"McGee, Abby just got out of surgery. She's got a few broken bones, a cracked rib, a hell of a lot of bruising, and she's dehydrated, but she's going to live."

McGee let out a sigh of relief.

"Boss, we have a suspect, I'll fill you in when you get back. When can I see Abby?"

"In an hour, meet me in the hospital with Ziva, and fill me in. We'll switch places for a while, but you better not make any big moves without calling me first. We go after this guy _together_, you got that Probie?"

"Got it Boss."

Wordlessly, Gibbs hung up, and McGee was left to send out the BOLO for Alex Green. Ziva and McGee got straight to work, getting the BOLO out in only half an hour. They quietly headed to the hospital, hoping Abby was awake and feeling better.

_On the phone she said it was her fault…Why would she say that?_

McGee was snapped out of his thoughts as Ziva almost collided with a truck.

"Ziva! Slow down! We want to getto the hospital alive!"

Nodding, Ziva slowed her pace a bit, but not before stopping short of rear ending another car.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

Back at the hospital, Gibbs was holding Abby's hand, knowing she'd need him when she wakes up. He hadn't had coffee in an impossibly long two hours, but couldn't risk leaving Abby. Tony could handle it if she woke up, but he knew she would want him there the most. After all, he was almost her father. Tony had fallen asleep at the other side of the bed, and he soon started snoring. Even Gibbs felt himself wavering, and finally gave himself up to sleep.

"G…Gibbs?"

Gibbs heard Abby cry. He stood up, avoiding the pain in his back from sleeping in a horrible hospital chair, and stroked her hair, lovingly.

"Abbs? It's okay Abbs, you're safe."

"Safe?...What happened?...Why does it hurt?"

Gibbs looked into her green eyes, worried.

"What hurts, Abbs?"

"Everything!"

She groaned, attempting to sit up. Gibbs lightly held her down, an easy feat in Abby's weak condition.

"No, Abbs, just lay down. It's alright, I'll get a doctor to up your painkillers."

Abby, teary eyed, repeated her first question.

"What happened to me, Gibbs?"

"I..I don't know Abbs. It's okay, don't strain yourself to remember, it will come back."

"Abby! Abby, are you alright? What happened?"

McGee burst into the room, happy to see Abby awake, but sad to see she was crying.

"I don't know!"

Abby burst into tears again, and hugged Gibbs as hard as she could. Gibbs sent Tim an angry look, but didn't say anything to him. Tim sheepishly slipped out of the room to wait for Gibbs. Ziva walked back over to him, with about four coffees.

"Here is your coffee, McGee. How is Abby?"

"She's…awake now."

Gibbs and Tony appeared out of the room, both looking drained. Ziva caught them up to speed and gave them all their coffees.

"Ziva, go talk to Abby. Try and get some info, but DO NOT push her. You hear me, David?"

"Yes Gibbs."

Tim stood alone, in front of Gibbs, who was obviously mad at him for making Abby cry.

**Chapter Four**

"Gibbs I-"

"No need for apologies Tim just be careful what you say. Abby's been through a lot, and she needs some time."

McGee nodded and headed back to the hospital room. Ziva was holding Abby's hand, and Abby was trying to remember.

"I left the office at about ten and drove home. I was bored and I just wanted to go out. To do something. Being at home was so boring… Then I remember being at that bar by the Navy Station, and I guess I got drunk."

Abby's eyes closed.

"I wasn't drunk though. I couldn't have been. I only had two shots, but I felt like I was drunk…"

"You were drugged."

Ziva stated. Abby nodded and suddenly, a crimson stain appeared on the bed sheets. A nurse hurried in, and told McGee and Ziva to wait outside a while; Abby had popped a stitch. McGee sat outside, with his head in his hands.

"Timothy?"

Ducky sat next to McGee, setting down a Caf-Pow for Abby. McGee's head shot up, and he smiled at Ducky.

"Oh, hey Duck."

"How is Abigail?"

"She, uh, popped a leg stitch. Otherwise, the same."

"Ah, yes, and how are you, my dear boy?"

"Huh? What? Me? I'm fine I guess."

"You guess?"

"Uh, yeah."

McGee stood up, his eyes clouded with thoughts.

"Why don't we go see Abby, huh Duck?"

The nurse and doctor left the room, allowing McGee, Ducky, and Ziva back inside. Abby was now in a lot more pain, her face was paler and her eyes were closed again. Her eyes darted back and forth from under her eyelids. McGee sat next to her, and Ducky placed the Caf-Pow next to her bed. She started to cry in her sleep and soon enough, her cries became yells.

"Gibbs! McGee! Timmmmy!"

She drew out McGee's name in one, long sob. McGee reached to wake her up, but she pushed him away.

"Timmy! I'm drowning! Tim! Gibbs? Please!"

Tim was desperate to rescue Abby from her nightmare. He practically knocked over her IV trying to wake her up. Ducky was frowning, unhappy with McGee's reaction. He could tell McGee was in emotional pain over Abby, and her calling is name wasn't helping either.

"Abby! No Abby! It's okay! I'm here, Abby! It's me Tim!"

Abby slowly opened her eyes to see Tim, and she started to cry worse.

"He…He said he'd come back…He was drowning me…But then he…"

McGee pulled Abby into a tight hug.

"NO ONE will hurt you, Abbs. I will keep you safe, no matter what."

Timothy's phone rang, but it went ignored as Abby cried in his arms. Ducky picked up the phone, and swiftly exited the room.

"Jethro?"

"Ducky? Is everything okay? Where's McGee?"

"Everything's fine Jethro, as fine as it's going to be, for now."

"How is Abby?"

"They've determined she had been drugged at a bar she went to and was most likely taken then. Some place by the Naval Base. She is having flashbacks…"

"I'll find the bar and get some video of her."

Gibbs said, mechanically.

"Oh, Jethro, she dreamed that he was hurting her again…Something about drowning…She said that he told her he'd be back."

"He…Tell David and McGee to stay with her! I want one agent around at all times!"

"And please, watch Timothy when he's around, if you can. He's taken this hard and he might need a talk."

"Thanks for the heads up Ducky."

Gibbs hung up, just as the phone rang again. Tony looked up, and Gibbs stood.

"BOLO's back. Metro picked 'em up fifteen minutes ago. Their headed here for a drop off."

"Should I wait in the garage for 'em Boss?"

"Yea Tony, bring him up to interrogation."

"Boss, whens McGee getting back? I think he could help here."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. McGee was never in interrogation, not at least, as the interrogator.

"Oh yeah DiNozzo? An how's that?"

"He, uh, could help, um, go through that video footage at the bar."

"Okay, fine DiNozzo. But David and Ducky are staying at the hospital, just in case."

Gibbs wasn't sure of what Tony was planning, but he did trust his agent. Once Tony left for the garage, Gibbs called McGee again.

"B-Boss? I'm with Abby, hold on one second."

Gibbs heard shuffling and Abby's groaning.

"Is Abbs okay?"

"Uh, yea, just in pain. She's getting more painkillers soon. So what's up?"

"I need you back here to help go over the footage of Abby at the bar from Friday. And the BOLO came back, we got him."

"Oh, great Abby will be relieved, but Boss, I think I should stay here-"

"Abby has Ziva and Ducky, McGee. She'll be fine without you for a while."

"Oh. Well fine. I'll be back soon."

Gibbs could hear the sharpness in his Probie's voice. He obviously wasn't happy about leaving. _Oh well, its part of the job_ Gibbs thought as he started walking towards interrogation. He couldn't wait for this one. Gibbs pictured his fist colliding with that kid's mouth. And smiled. He just couldn't help smiling at that.

**Chapter Five**

"Abby? Gibbs wants me to go back to headquarters. You gonna be okay here?"

Abby stared at McGee a moment, and lied as best she could.

"Yea, sure McGee. Visit me soon though."

She tried to smile, but her green eyes didn't light up like they usually did. McGee noticed this, and was frustrated about not being able to do anything about it.

"We brought Alex Green in. You're safe Abbs."

"Wha- But McGee! I don't even remember any faces! How can you be sure it's him? What if..."

"Ziva's here just in case Abbs. It's gotta be him. Who else would want to hurt you?"

"No one..."

Abby tried to say confidently, but it came out more like a sad plea. McGee turned and left, leaving her alone.

"Only every convict I've ever helped put away…"

Abby finished softly. Her eyes were filled with tears. Ziva tried to comfort her, but after all, Ziva wasn't much of the comforting type.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Back at NCIS, Gibbs was in observation with Tony, and Alex Green was twitching nervously in the room in front of them. It had only been five minutes, an eternity to Alex, but not long enough for Gibbs. He was going to make him suffer. Tony's phone went off; McGee had arrived at NCIS.

"Probie's back! I'll see you later Boss, try not to kill this guy while I'm gone."

Gibb's chuckled at that one, but he knew that if this really was his man, he couldn't make any promises. Tony met McGee in the bull pin, and they got to work, sifting through hours of video from the bar Abby had been in.

"Okay, here she is entering, now fast forward McGoogle."

McGee rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

"Stop! Right there, that's her!"

McGee reversed a little, and they could see little Abby, stumbling out of the bar, confused and trying to get her phone out, to call a cab no doubt. Suddenly, a van pulled up, Abby wavered a bit and held onto the bars outside wall for support. She dropped to the ground in a crumpled pile, and a man opened the side of the van's door. He grabbed Abby roughly, and chucked her inside. They could see Abby try to crawl out of the van, but it was too late. The man shut the door and another man got out of the bar and into the van.

"That last guy was probably the one who drugged Abby's drinks. Here maybe I can clean this up a bit."

McGee zoomed in on the van's license plate, slowly shouting out letters and numbers to Tony. He moved onto facial recognition of the man leaving the bar. After anxiously changing the image, McGee realized it was Alex Green. He tried to get a good shot of the man who threw Abby into the van, but he was facing off screen, and it was impossible.

"This had to be a three man job, at least. One to drive, one to get her in the van, and one to drug her."

McGee was quiet now. He was so worried for Abby; they still didn't know exactly what had happened. Tony put his hand on McGee's shoulder.

"She's a strong girl, McGee. She's going to be okay."

McGee tried to smile, but it was hopeless. There was no way he would smile during this case at all, knowing Abby was so hurt. All he wanted to do was go back to the hospital, but he couldn't.

"Come on Probicus, let's see who that van was registered to."

McGee was already opening the search and inputting the license. He opened up the van's registration and discovered, it too, was related to Alex Green.

"It's Alex Green's. It was his car."

Tony jumped up, pulling McGee along too, and treaded softly back to interrogation. Neither of them had the nerve to interrupt, after all, never interrupting Gibbs in interrogation was one of his rules.

"Uh, let's just wait in observation."

"Agreed, Probie."

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs had been sitting in front of Alex Green of half an hour. It was part of his process, slowly analyzing the attacker, spotting his weakness, and praying on it later.

"Are we just gonna sit here?"

Gibbs stared into Alex's eyes. They were clouded, unreadable.

"Well what do you wanna do?"

Gibbs replied, sarcastic and annoyed.

"Look if this is about Abby-"

"You're damn right it's about Abby! What the hell did you do?"

Gibbs growled. Alex sat back, nervous, and guilty.

"I didn't do anything. We just broke up. That's all."

"Oh yea? Then why the hell is she in the hospital?"

"She-She's in the hospital? Alive?"

"Did you expect her dead? Well Abby Scuito is a fighter, I'll tell you that much, and I'll also tell you you're going to jail."

Gibbs stomped out of the room, hoping he shook the man enough to confess.

"Gibbs! We reviewed the tapes! Abby was kidnapped and taken into a van about an hour after she got to the bar. The van was registered to Alex Green, and we have video of him exiting the bar to join the van. There were at least two other suspects."

Tony was happy for this breakthrough, but deep down all he could see is Abby, helplessly being thrown into that van. She spent all Friday night, Saturday, Sunday, and probably early Monday with those monsters. Who knows what they did. He shuddered, and realized Gibbs was still watching him.

_Crap! Tony you're supposed to be strong here!_

Tony brought Gibbs to review the tapes and showed him exactly what went down.

"They were speeding an awful lot Gibbs; maybe they got snapped by a camera in a traffic light?"

McGee sounded hopeful, but they all knew it was a longshot.

"Okay."

**Chapter six**

After scanning many traffic cams, they found one picture of the van, speeding its way down past the streets. McGee was able to see the driver, who was found to be Joseph Breter, a man who was convicted of armed robbery about five years back. He had no apparent connection to Abby, but he kept searching. In the photo, Breter was driving with a deranged look on his face, and Green was sitting next to him with the same clouded eyes. They were sure now, there were three suspects, and only one was left nameless. McGee had worked late into the night, and by the time he looked up, both Gibbs and Tony were asleep on their desks. After sending out a BOLO for Breter, McGee was left jobless. He headed to his apartment to change, and then hopefully go see Abby. He took one last glance at Green in observation, and then left.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

McGee's apartment was dead quiet, and after he was showered and in fresh clothes, he hurried out to the hospital. When he got there, everyone was asleep and Ducky had gone home for a while. Ziva was still at Abby's side, snoring peacefully. Abby was having a fitful sleep, and McGee could see her tossing and turning. He sat by her side, until he too fell asleep.

It was eight am, and the doctor strolled into the hospital room. He could see the two agents sleeping peacefully, but Abby was still tossing and turning. McGee woke up with a startled look, but quickly calmed down.

"Doctor, how are you? I'm Agent McGee. How is Abby?"

"Abby is doing well, and I believe she will be released sometime today."

McGee looked at Abby a moment, and quickly turned to reality.

"Is she ready for that?"

"Physically, I believe so. She can pick up some painkillers and head home. But, well, someone will need to stay with her of course."

McGee stayed quiet. If Gibbs showed up, he would surely take Abby to his house, but McGee couldn't help feelings a pang of jealously. He wanted Abby to stay with him, not with Gibbs. He loved Abby, in a way different from Gibbs. In a romantic way. Ziva's phone rang, and McGee picked it up instead. He was hoping Ziva could still sleep awhile before heading back to work.

"McGee here."

"Oh, McSleepy, what's up? You at the hospital with Ziver?"

"Yea, uh, Abbs is going to be released today. I was thinking I'd take her to my apartment and she could stay with me."

"You're right I don't think staying at her apartment is a good idea. She still has one crazy guy on the loose."

"One? You caught Breter?"

"Yea…Look Boss is about to wake up, send Ziva soon, okay?"

McGee hung up without replying, Ziva had woken up anyway.

"Ziva, Boss needs you back at NCIS. I'm staying with Abby."

"Ah. Yes, McGee. Have we caught Breter or identified that other man?"

"We caught Breter, but that's all so far. You better head to work, I'll be here."

Ziva nodded and stretched. She left quickly, and the spot in her chair was filled by McGee.

"T-Timmy?"

"Abbs! You're awake, that's good. The doctor says you can be released soon. Maybe this afternoon?"

"Oh. Okay."

Abby looked down a second. McGee felt like he had given her too much to think about, maybe she wasn't ready to leave the hospital.

"Abbs? What is it?"

"I-I don't know. Just don't really want you to leave me Timmy."

"Oh, Abby. You can stay with me. I mean, you know, if you want."

"Oh, McGee, that's great. Thanks so much Timmy."

McGee smiled genuinely at Abby. She looked instantly relieved, but still a little pale.

"Uh, can we leave soon? This place is kinda, well, you know."

McGee laughed for the first time in a while. Abby was being normal again. He kissed her forehead and went to see a nurse about discharging her.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Meanwhile, at NCIS, Gibbs was getting annoyed. Breter wasn't broken in interrogation, and hadn't even spoken since they brought him in. Green was still out of it, and was denying any involvement in Abby's kidnapping, even when he was showed the video. He wasn't sure that he could get the last of Abby's kidnappers. With newfound energy, Gibbs stormed into interrogation. He wasn't playing around this time.

"Where did you take her once you left the bar?"

Gibbs was almost yelling, and he had a scary look in his eyes. Green shook his head, and Gibbs pushed him. Green's chair knocked over, forcing him to hit the ground. Gibbs pulled him up and smacked him against the wall.

"Where?"

Gibbs showed Green his fist, and repeated the question. Green shook a little, obviously unstable, and finally spoke.

"Some abandoned beach shack Breter found…It was near where you found her I bet…"

Gibbs dropped Green, satisfied for now. Green knew Gibbs would be coming back soon, and wasn't sure of what else to say.

"DiNozzo, David, gear up."

"Where we headed Boss?"

"The beach we found Abbs on. Green says Breter held her in an abandoned shack after they got her."

They went without arguing, even when Ziva drove ten miles over the speed limit, and Tony made no jokes. This was serious.

By the time they found the shack, they had searched for an hour. Everyone was holding their weapons, ready to burst through the door. They had heard no noise, but still hoped the third kidnapper was in there.

"Ready?"

Gibbs breathed, and Ziva nodded. Tony did the same and they entered.

**Chapter seven**

"Clear!"

They all yelled together. The shack was small, only one room, and it was almost empty. Tony and Ziva took out cameras to take photos of the crime scene, and Gibbs looked for any clues. The shack had one large table in the middle, with straps for the victim's arms and legs. There was still some blood on it, and Tony flinched as he took the picture. Small knives were scattered everywhere, as was a wet cloth and bucket.

_They must have waterboarded her_

Gibbs thought, helpless to picture Abby, on the table with the cloth over her face.

_Hadn't she said something about drowning?_

Gibbs didn't want to think about it. He was horrified, and after a few minutes, they all stepped outside. Gibbs' phone rang, and he was surprised to see Abby was calling.

"_Gibbs?"_

"Abby? Where are you?"

"_McGee was taking me to his apartment to stay with him, Gibbs. This huge van came out of nowhere-"_

"A van? Abby, where are you?"

"_We were driving, Timmy's hurt Gibbs. We were driving and that van came rolling straight for us…Wait I remember that va-"_

"Van?"

Gibbs finished. Tony and Ziva were looking at him worriedly. The line was dead, and Gibbs had no equipment to track the call.

"Tony, I think the last suspect veered McGee and Abby off the road. We need to find them."

Ziva was already on her cell phone.

"The hospital said they checked out ten minutes ago Gibbs."

"If they were going to McGee's they probably took Willton Street. Let's go."

They had gotten to their car in record time, and Gibbs drove even faster than Ziva had. In a heart-wrenchingly long five minutes, they got to the street. They could still see McGee's Porsche, covered in scratches and almost flipped over. It looked destroyed, and the van was nowhere to be found. Tony jumped out of the car and ran to the car.

"It's empty Gibbs! He took McGee too!"

Gibbs punched the steering wheel. He had failed to protect Abby. She was probably hurt, and she said McGee had been too. He had no idea of his next move. The door to the Porsche was open, and from the looks of it, it had been torn open. Almost off the hinges.

_Abby couldn't have done that, she's not strong enough_…

Gibbs ran to the door and dusted it for prints. Lucky for him, he got a whole index finger, right off the door's handle.

"NCIS. Now."

Gibbs was in no mood to elaborate, and he wasn't going to. Ziva drove them back to headquarters, and after stopping, Tony followed Gibbs out of the car.

"Any prints, Boss?"

"Yea, Tony, now hurry up and figure out how to search this thing."

Gibbs was not into technology, and had no idea how to scan and search a fingerprint. Tony ran into the building, Ziva following behind.

_Dammit McGee, you better keep her safe…_

Gibbs thought, as he hoped to find who took Abby again. He was hoping McGee hadn't been too injured either, but Abby hadn't said.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Abby awoke in a large basement room. She was chained up; the same way she had been when she was kidnapped. Tied to a table, unable to move at all. She had regained all memory of the accident when she saw the van. McGee was in a chair, rope tied all around him. He had been knocked unconscious in the car wreck, and she was still hoping he'd wake up too. She was sore; the crash reopened all her stiches. She was covered in a fresh layer of bruises, and was tired beyond belief.

"McGee?"

Abby called softly.

"T-Timmy? Timmy, wake up! Timmy!"

Abby started to cry all over again. She closed her eyes and heard rustling.

_Please be Timmy, please be Timmy!_

Abby thought as she turned her head. Tim's eyes were opened wide, and he was blinking rapidly.

"Abbs? What happened?"

"A van drove us off the road, the one that took me. I called Gibbs, but the guy took my phone…"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, but how are you Timmy?"

Abby was lying through her teeth, and McGee knew it. She was bruised again, and he could see how much pain she was in. McGee was covered in bruises too, and had broken his arm in the crash.

"Fine. Abbs, does Gibbs have any idea of where we are?"

"I-I hope McGee…I told him you were hurt and that we were on our way to your apartment and all that."

"Oh."

McGee was trying to form a plan. His brain was fuzzy, and all his ideas were hopeless. Their only option was to try their best to stay alive and hope Gibbs had some kind of lead.

"Any idea who this jackass is?"

"Um, yea. He was that janitor we had for about a week at NCIS. Remember? He kept asking me out, but he was so creepy…And then he disappeared."

The door at the top of the basement stairs opened. A medium sized man appeared and he laughed.

"Jeff. My name is Jeff."

And then it was quiet.

**Chapter eight**

Gibbs had found a match to the fingerprint. "Jeffery Holton" was the monster's name, and Gibbs wasn't about to let him go. They were searching his records and hoping to find where he lived. A ding echoed through the room as Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva crowded together to see the match. Tony was the first to speak.

"452 Autumn Lane. That almost forty five minutes away, Gibbs."

"I can make it in fifteen."

Ziva said, raising hopes. Gibbs headed towards the elevator, Tony and Ziva following closely. Palmer, Ducky, and the director were standing behind them, all aware of the situation.

"Perhaps I should come Jethro. They might need medical treatment on the spot."

Ducky offered. Gibbs rejected him, saying it was too dangerous.

"I'll stay in the car, Jethro; you have to let me come."

Gibbs waited a second, realizing how determined Ducky was.

"Fine, let's go."

They were in the car only seconds later, filled with worry and hate for the man who stole Abby and McGee.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Abby was struggling against her restraints as Jeff came slowly walking down the stairs. He was watching Abby closely, and McGee didn't like it.

"Hey! Hey, don't do anything to her! Do it to me! Please!"

Jeff laughed and touched Abby's face. She winced, and McGee was filled with hate. He tried to get out of the rope tying his hands together, but it was no use. They were trapped. Jeff turned away from Abby, only to turn on a sink. Abby's eyes changed immediately, and she pleaded with the man.

"No, no, no! Wait, please! I'm sorry; I'll do anything you want! Don't drown me please!"

McGee was confused a moment, unsure of what was happening. Jeff filled a large bucket of water and soaked a cloth in it. He placed the cloth over Abby's face, as she screamed at him. He turned and poured the entire bucket onto Abby, lasting for what seemed like forever. Abby was still struggling and trying to get away. McGee was once again, threatening the man. He begged to take Abby's place, but was laughed at.

"She deserves it! She rejected me!"

Jeff laughed as Abby struggled, feeling like she was drowning, and cried for Tim to save her. McGee was hit with a force of adrenaline, and tore off the ropes on his arms. He quickly released his legs, ignoring the screaming pain of his broken arm. He tore the cloth off Abby's face and punched Jeff. Jeff had stolen McGee's weapon, and his knife had been in the car. But Jeff had kept the gun on him. He drew it quickly, and to McGee's surprise, he aimed it at Abby.

"There! Now stop moving or I'll shoot her!"

Abby was whimpering, and Jeff smacked with the butt of the gun. McGee held up his hands and backed off.

"McGe-"

"Shut up!"

Jeff hit Abby again, and McGee dove for the gun. He landed on top of her, struggling to get the weapon. The gun slipped out of Jeff's hand, and landed on the ground. McGee grabbed the gun again, and aimed it straight at Jeff. The man pulled McGee's knife out and held it in the air, ready to stab Abby in the heart.

"Now stop! If you shoot me, she dies too!"

McGee turned pale, knowing no way out. He dropped the gun in defeat, as Jeff laughed.

"Kick the gun to me."

McGee obeyed, giving up the only power he had. Abby tried not to cry out in pain, but it was too much. She laid there, now unconscious, and bleeding. Jeff tied McGee once more, tightening the rope so much it cut his hands. Jeff slapped Abby, pulling her out of the unconscious sleep.

"Wha-"

"I told you to shut UP!"

Jeff punched Abby again, and cried in pain. He looked at McGee, who was staring.

"You want to get punched too?"

Before McGee could reply, Jeff's fist clashed with his jaw, leaving McGee stunned. Another rain of punches landed on Abby and McGee. They had been laying there for twenty minutes, both hurt too bad to move. Slowly, Jeff left the room and Abby tried to get up.

"Abby, you couldn't get up if you _weren't _restrained. You're hurt too bad."

"Quiet McGee! He'll come back!"

She whispered, flinching visibly. McGee was mad. Mad he couldn't stop what happened, mad he didn't protect Abby, and mad that they were trapped. Both of them soon fell into deep sleeps, drained after their encounter.

**Chapter nine**

Gibbs had finally gotten to Holton's house. They had gotten caught in traffic, unable to speed up. Ziva and Tony swiftly exited the car and drew their weapons. Gibbs turned around to Ducky.

"Stay here until DiNozzo comes for you. Don't get out no matter what you hear Duck."

Ducky stayed quiet, but nodded. In the back of their minds, they knew if gunshots rang out and no one came, Ducky would not hesitate to enter the house. The group of three knocked on the door, shouting Federal Agents, but after no reply Gibbs kicked down the door. The house was a mess, and the team tried their best to get around everything.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Gibbs!"

Tony called, only to be silenced. Gunshots rang out, as Ziva and Gibbs ran into a bedroom. Tony had Holton cornered, but suddenly, he had drew a gun. Tony shot before Holton, and killed him. Before Holton died, however, he had managed to throw his knife at Tony. DiNozzo had been grazed by it in the shoulder, and was bleeding a bit. The knife had confused him, and he fell onto his back. He hit his head and was knocked out. Ziva kneeled next to him, calling his name. Gibbs crossed the room to make sure Holton was dead, before helping Tony.

"Tony!"

Ziva cradled Tony's head as he woke up. He had a concussion, and wasn't about to get up.

"Ziva?"

Tony groggily asked as he groaned. He tried sitting up, but fell back down.

"Tony, you're okay, you hit your head."

"Boss, boss…"

Tony tried to get up again, but Ziva held him firmly.

"What Tony? Just stay down."

"That- that was McGee's gun and his knife too."

Gibbs tensed.

_We searched the whole house already…_

Ducky ran in behind Gibbs.

"Oh Anthony, what happened?"

"I just got grazed by a knife and hit on the head is all."

Tony joked, proving he was okay.

"Duck, I told you to stay in the car!"

Gibbs yelled. Ducky sat down next to Tony, pulling out a small light and testing his pupils.

"Sorry, but did you really think I'd stay if I thought you were hurt, Jethro?"

Ducky smiled as Tony's pupils responded.

"He does not have a concussion."

Ducky announced. Gibbs and Ziva fell silent.

"If those were McGee's weapons, where if he?"

Ziva finally asked.

"And Abbs."

Tony added quietly.

"Is there a basement, my dear boy?"

Ducky asked, hopeful.

"We did not see one, but I will check again."

Ziva responded, standing up. Gibbs followed her and they checked the rest of the house. After a few moments, Ziva and Gibbs began searching more frantically. Ziva checked behind a bookcase, and gasped.

"Gibbs! There is a door behind here!"

Gibbs ran up to the bookcase, and in one huge heave, he pushed it away. They entered the dusty door, in the dark. Their eyes adjusted to the little light and they made their way down a small stair case. They spotted an empty chair with torn rope beneath it, and a large table with straps, also empty. They found speckles of blood, and Ziva gasped.

"Gibbs. They-"

A large bang rang out, and Ziva turned to see them.

**Chapter ten**

McGee was holding Abby up, and he was blindly swinging a piece of wood. He was dizzy and could barely make out the figures, but swung hard. He hit the walls several times, letting loud bangs rain out. The figures said something, and a familiar voice entered his ears. Tim dropped the wood and backed up a bit, unsure if what he heard was true. Gibbs spoke again, and McGee fell to the ground, realizing he and Abby were safe and could finally stop fighting back. Darkness filled the rest of McGee and Abby's vision as they were cradled by Ziva, who was talking again.

Gibbs had turned around, just as Ziva had, to see what had made the noise. They drew their guns, only to see it was McGee. He was desperately trying to fight them off; he thought were intruders.

"What the- Ziva! Get Ducky and call an ambulance! McGee? Stay with me here Tim! Abby, wake up!"

Gibbs voice was full of caring desperation. He watched McGee drop the weapon and fall to the ground with Abby. Ziva dropped down with them, trying to catch them before their heads hit the ground.

"McGee! Abby! Gibbs, they won't wake up!"

Gibbs reassured her, and raced up the stairs. Ducky was waiting, while Tony sat on the couch, a small bag of ice resting on the back of his head.

"Tony, call an ambulance and Ducky come with me."

Tony took out his phone at lightning speed as Gibbs led Ducky to Abby and McGee.

"Oh my, McGee, Abby, can you hear me?"

McGee let out a small groan and tried to get up.

"Tim! Stay there, what is it?"

Gibbs said, in his usual way of strength.

"_I have to help Abby…She needs-"_

"No McGee, she's okay, you guys are safe, calm down."

The young agent was a mess. He didn't understand he didn't have to defend Abby anymore and that Holton was dead. He tried to sit up once more, forcing Ducky to hold him down. McGee closed his eyes, and slowly fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. Abby hadn't woken up at all, and Ducky had taken her pulse twice.

"Abby has a weak pulse, but she will live in time for the ambulance, as will Timothy."

Ducky stated, his voice wavering. Gibbs picked up McGee's body and Ducky picked up Abby. Ziva followed and Tony was still on the phone upstairs.

"Yea, that's right, an ambulance, thanks."

Tony hung up and helped place Abby on the couch, while McGee took the floor. Ducky was trying to get Abby to wake up briefly to make sure she was okay, but couldn't. He called her name, earning two soft groans. Abby sharply took in a gasp of air and started to struggle.

"_McGee! T-Timmy!"_

"Abbs, shhh,shh, it's us. It's Gibbs Abby!"

Abby quieted down and watched Gibbs a moment.

"_Gibbs?...Where's…?"_

"McGee's fine Abbs, are you okay?"

Abby nodded and was overcome be tiredness. She fell asleep, just like McGee had. It was over. They were safe.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

McGee woke up startled, and in attack mode. He was alone and it was almost completely quiet. He tried to get up, but failed to, and fell backwards into the bed.

_Abby, I have to find Abby!_

McGee's mind raced. Gibbs entered the room soundlessly, expecting McGee to still be asleep. But Gibbs could hear McGee's frantic movements in the hospital bed.

"McGee, calm down, you're in the hospital, Abby's in the next room."

"Wha- Gibbs?"

Gibbs sat down beside him, setting down two coffee cups. He took one, and motioned for McGee to take the other. McGee relaxed a little more, knowing Gibbs was around.

"You heard me McGee, Abby's right next door. And Jeff? Jeff's dead."

McGee audibly let out a sigh of relief.

"She's okay?"

"Well, yeah McGee thanks to you. When we came down there, you were swinging pieces of wood at us, like we were your mortal enemies!"

Gibbs laughed. McGee smiled and apologized.

"That's a sign of weakness Tim, don't apologize."

Tony wandered into the room and smiled at McGee.

"McSavior! You're up! How ya' doing McGee?"

"I'm all right Tony."

McGee laughed at DiNozzo's nicknames. Suddenly, a swell of pain came up and McGee closed his eyes and clutched his bed.

"McGee?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry."

"Sign of weakness McGee! You okay?"

Gibbs looked into Tim's eyes.

"Yeah, just sore I guess."

"You call me if you need something McGee."

Gibbs stated and led Tony out of the room. They walked across the hall to Abby, and made sure she was still asleep before leaving.

"This was a tough one Boss."

"Yea, DiNozzo. Now go home and get some rest, we all need to be in at o-eight-hundred tomorrow morning."

Tony groaned, and Gibbs laughed.


End file.
